


Office Day

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, SO MUCH FLUFF, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a not so average day at work with Rhys and his boyfriend boss. Lots of cuteness ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Day

Rhys placed a folder on Jack's desk, watching as the older man lazily pulled it towards him. Standing quietly, Rhys waited for Jack to say something like he always did, but Jack was quiet today. Throwing Jack a smile that was never caught, Rhys started to walk back to his own desk.

"Rhys." Jack almost never just used his name. "Rhys wait." Jack stood up, eyes trained on Rhys. Walking around the desk, he stopped right in front of his PA. "I have something important to announce."

"Ok?" Rhys frowned. Jack could announce things fine from his desk, so something told Rhys that wasn't really what this was about.

  
Jack leaned forward bumping his lips against Rhys's forehead. He rarely showed affection in the office, usually waiting until they got back to Jack's penthouse.

"Jack?" Rhys couldn't help but be worried. Was jack in some sort of mood? "Did something happen?"

"Mmmno. Just was thinking last night." Jack gently pulled Rhys closer. "Thought about saying this to the station, but I want this to be... more private first." Jack kissed Rhys softly on the lips. "I love you"

Rhys just stared at him. He never expected Jack to tell him he loved out right, knowing the man tended to hide his emotions. A smile bubbled up before he could stop it.

Jack kissed the corner of Rhys's mouth. "I love you."

Rhys giggled sweetly. "Love you too, handsome"

Jack only grinned, and trailed kisses across his jaw, an "I love you" on Jack's lips after every kiss. A kiss on the cheek. "I love you." A kiss on the left eye. "I love you." A kiss just above the port. "I love you." A kiss behind the ear. "I love you"

Rhys laughed gently, pulling Jack into a hug as he was kissed and "I love you"s filled his mind. "Jack, you have a meeting in 5 minutes. I need to go back to my desk." Rhys tried to pull away and start moving back to his desk, but Jack didn't budge, only grinning wider.

"I dunno, kitten. I think my love for you is making me, like, physically rooted to the spot. Don't think I can move."

"Such a shame, handsome. Because I'm getting back to my desk." Rhys wiggled around so he was facing away from Jack and tried to start walking, Jack's arms around his waist. Surprisingly Jack let him move, but only with Jack shuffling close behind him.

"Jack!" He laughed. "C'mon we have a whole weekend for this, you just gotta get through the day!"

"Ugh, but that's a whole workday of idiots. I dunno if I can make it, babe." Rhys could tell Jack was trying to sound disappointed, but a laugh still slipped out. "My desk seems so far away now that I'm here. Maybe we should share."

Trying not to burst out in a fit of giggles Rhys gently put his hand on Jack's face and tried pushing him off gently. "This is my desk, Jack, you have your own. The researchers are gonna be here any minute"

"They can't say anything, I'm the CEO."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm new to writing this Fandom but not so new to writing in general, but this was some self indulgent fluff, since I love it so.


End file.
